The Children of Total Drama
by Tyku
Summary: Join the kids of the cast of Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action! Total Drama World Tour and anything after never happened in this story. The kids have their own struggles they must face throughout this story! Most of the kids are in High School. One day, some of the kids find out how their parents know each other and who exactly is Principle McLean? Rated T for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

The Children of Total Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

A/N: Well, I thought long and hard and I decided to make this fanfic while having to deal with a writer's block on all my other fanfics. This will be an informational page followed by the first chapter. I will have pairings that I like and most people might not like them, but I don't care. Don't like the pairings? Then don't read it, it's that simple.

Couples:

Duncan x Gwen

Courtney x Trent

Bridgette x DJ

Lashawna x Harold

Izzy x Owen

Justin x Katie

Geoff x Lindsay

Sadie x Ezekiel

Cody x Beth

Noah x Heather

Eva x Tyler

Children (In order of names I came up with):

Allyson (Ally) - 17 ~

Drake - 17 ~

Brittany - 17 ~

Jasmine - 13 ~

August - 19 ~

David - 18 ~

Daniel - 17 ~

Daphne - 16 ~

Annali - 18 ~

Lisa - 13 ~

Katelyn - 18 ~

Cynthia (Cyndi) - 17 ~

Taylor - 20 ~

Tania - 17 ~

Louis - 15 ~

Albert (Al) - 17 ~

Zachary (Zacky) - 17 ~

Anthony - 13 ~

Francis - 17 ~

Jeremy - 19 ~

Tim - 18 ~

Nicolas (Nick) - 17 ~

Victoria (Vicky) - 19 ~

Margret - 16 ~

Evan - 17 ~

Paige - 18 ~

Travis - 15 ~

Family Stories:

Duncan and Gwen have two twin kids, Allyson and Drake. They are both 17 years old and it is obvious who their parents are. They respect each other's need for space and alone time, but they are a close-knit family. Duncan and Gwen got together when they both graduated college at age 22. The two got married a year later. Total Drama brought them together, but they realized they loved each other on their own. They had Allyson and Drake when they were 25, making them 42 now.

Trent and Courtney have three kids, David, Daniel, and Daphne. David is 18, Daniel is 17, and Daphne is 16. David and Daniel are like their mother while Daphne is like their father. Courtney tries to control all aspects of her children's lives, but thanks to Trent, they have some freedoms. They had David when they were 24, also making them 42. They got married when they were only 20.

Bridgette and DJ have two kids, Cynthia (Cyndi) and Jasmine. Cynthia is 17 and Jasmine is 13. They both have the main characteristics of their parents, both being surfers, vegetarians, love animals, and also want to spend time with their mother. Bridgette and DJ fell in love after Bridgette saved DJ's life while on duty as a lifeguard at the local pool. They decided to go for veggie burgers after Bridgette got off work and the rest is history.

Harold and Lashawna only have one kid. Her name is Tania and she is 17 years old. Tania has the sass of her mother while having the brains and nerdyness of her father. Lashawna and Harold decided to get together after Total Drama had ended and got married a year later. They have been together ever since without any fighting besides how to spoil their only daughter.

Izzy and Owen have three kids, August, Francis, and Travis. August is the oldest at 19, Francis is younger at age 17, and Travis is the youngest at 15. All boys have the appetite of their father, but they have a fast metabolism, from Izzy, so they are skinny. Unlike August, however, Francis and Travis inherited the craziness of their mother. Izzy and Owen got together during Total Drama and stayed together, despite their differences in personality. Their lives have never been better since Total Drama ended all those years ago.

Justin and Katie have three kids, Tim, Brittany, and Lisa. Tim is 18, Brittany is 17, and Lisa is 13. They all inherited the beauty that their father has, but have the attachment to their friends that Katie has. They only wanted to have 2 kids, but fate had a different plan for them. Justin had lowered his standards since he thought that his good looks were destroyed during Total Drama Action and decided to give Katie a shot. Sadie tagged along for their first few dates, but after paying Ezekiel to take Sadie out on dates whenever Justin and Katie went out, they finally got some alone time and realized how much they had in common.

Geoff and Lindsay have three kids, Annali, Nicolas (Nick), and Margret. Annali is 18, Nicolas is 17, and Margret is 16. The three kids all have the wild-party animal spirit that their father has, but the girls also have the fashion sense and stupidity that their mother has. Geoff and Lindsay got together after running into each other at one of Geoff's crazy parties. Geoff and Lindsay were making out and they didn't realize they were making out with someone they knew until after the party ended. They started dating shortly after and have been together ever since, not on and off like Geoff and Bridgette had been throughout Total Drama.

Sadie and Ezekiel have 2 kids, Katelyn and Anthony. Katelyn is 18 and Anthony is 13. Ezekiel lost his "home-school" ways and began to respect women and their rights. Sadie also lost weight and became more attractive in the eyes of Ezekiel. Sadie found out that Justin paid Ezekiel to take her out on dates, but he told her that he thought that was the only way he could get a date with her. Sadie realized her feelings for him were the same as his feelings for her, so they started dating, without Justin's money, of course. They only suffered one break up and that was when Sadie had gone overseas for studying abroad for 2 years.

Cody and Beth have one kid named Albert (Al). He is 17 years old. Cody and Beth got together after running into each other at a comic convention shortly after Brody had broke up with Beth. Their son is smart, but also adorkable like Cody. The two decided to get together and hang out during the convention after noticing that their costumes belonged to the same comic. They decided to continue to go to conventions together and one night, while in the hotel room, they realized their feelings for each other and got together.

Noah and Heather have four kids together, Jeremy, Paige, Zachary (Zacky), and Louis. Jeremy is 19, Paige is 18, Zachary is 17, and Louis is 15. All of their kids, except for Zachary, are well-mannered and egotistic. Noah and Heather got into a car accident when Noah rear ended her in the parking lot of their favorite coffee shop. After buying Heather a cup of coffee and repairing the damage, Noah noticed that he had developed feelings for her. Heather realized how much Noah had changed and became attracted to him. They decided to meet up for coffee and started going out. To date, they go to that same coffee shop every year of the anniversary of the car accident.

Tyler and Eva have three kids, Taylor, Victoria (Vicky), and Evan. Taylor is 20, Victoria is 19, and Evan is 17. Both girls are horrible at sports, like their father, and prefer shopping. They both have the temper that their mother had before anger management classes. Evan, on the other hand, is amazing at sports and has no temper issues. He just goes to the gym, A LOT. Eva and Tyler ran into each other at the gym when Tyler was using the machine that Eva wanted. Instead of throwing Tyler off the machine, she decided to wait and have a conversation with him, much to Tyler's relief. Eva realized how much it had hurt Tyler when Lindsay broke up with him and decided to comfort him and be there for him. Tyler realized how mellow Eva had become since she finished her anger management lessons and began to like her. Eva had liked Tyler all along, but had never said anything because he was so wrapped up around Lindsay's finger. They decided to start dating and go to the gym together whenever possible.

Notice: As to not ruin his reputation when being considered for principal of the high school, Chris McClain hired hackers to remove all trances of Total Drama from the internet.

Children's descriptions:

Taylor is the oldest daughter of Eva and Tyler. She is a self-proclaimed fashion queen and a member of the local Fashion Police, started by herself and Annali, Lindsay and Geoff's oldest daughter. She wears yoga pants and tank tops when she is at home, but she wears the latest trends when she is out and about. She has long brown hair that she keeps in a pony-tail and brown eyes. She tends to wear Autumn-colors as it goes with her style and color.

August is the oldest son of Izzy and Owen. He eats a lot, but never gains a pound due to his high metabolism. He rooms with David, the oldest son of Courtney and Trent. They're best friends, but sometimes they piss each other off, especially when David rants about how he was student body president of his class and a C.I.T. August wears a simple outfit, jeans and a green t-shirt. He has blue eyes and his mother's curly red hair that he tries to keep short.

Jeremy is the oldest son of Heather and Noah. He has tanner skin like his father, but is extremely egotistical like his mother. He has to be right no matter what. He doesn't have too many friends, but he does get along with certain people, like Annali, Katelyn, Tim, and Albert. He tends to wear red muscle shirts and jean shorts. He has black hair and brown eyes. He keeps his hair at mid-neck length and takes extremely good care of it.

Victoria is the youngest daughter of Eva and Tyler. She, like her sister, is a major shopper and self-proclaimed fashion expert. She is a member of the Fashion police as well. While she may look like her father, she certainly does not act like him. Her anger, which she got from her mother, sometimes gets the best of her and causes her to have only a few friends. She wears stripped shorts and a stripped t-shirt while at home whereas she wears all the latest fashion while outside. She has long brown hair that she wears in pigtails and brown eyes. She is more of a winter, so she sticks to that color pallet.

David is the oldest son of Courtney and Trent. He takes more after his mother, despite having the pale skin of his father. He likes to be in control of everything, but his friends have gotten used to it and let it go, making him think he is in charge. However, August sometimes goes off on him for being an asshole. David wears white collared shirts and black dress pants with black dress shoes. He attends college as a full-time student and visits home frequently.

Annali is the older daughter of Lindsay and Geoff. She throws the most amazing wild house parties, but is as stupid as her mother. She tends to hang out with the popular crowd and keeps up with all the latest fashion trends. She is a founding member of the Fashion police. She has long blonde hair that goes down to her waist and she straightens it every single morning. She has her mother's blue eyes.

Katelyn is the oldest daughter of Sadie and Ezekiel. She clings to the side of her best friend, Tim. She is named for her mother's best friend, Katie. She tends to wear plain t-shirts and blue jean shorts. She has shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes which go well with her pale-ish skin. She is secretly in love with her best friend, but will never admit her feelings for him.

Tim is the oldest son of Katie and Justin. He is the best friend of Katelyn. He has caramel colored skin and is a pretty boy like Justin. He has brown eyes and dark brown hair that he keeps to the middle of his neck. He wears plain red tee-shirts and black jeans. He has caramel colored skin and is muscular. He does like Katelyn, but could never say it to her face.

Allyson is the only daughter of Duncan and Gwen. She was a daddy's girl when she was younger and still carries some of that trait. She has black hair with her bangs, tips, and two strands on the sides of her face dyed lime green and blue eyes. She loves constantly rebelling against society. She has been to Juvie twice. She ditches school a lot, but is never kicked out because she gets the best grades in her class when she does go to school. She wears black v-neck tees, black skinny jeans, black and lime green DC shoes, and a necklace that her dad gave her when she was younger.

Drake is the only son of Duncan and Gwen. He loves to play guitar and has his own band, "A Blood-Stained Iris." He has his mother's brown hair, but dyes it black and teal. He wears a midnight blue hat all the time. He tends to wear midnight blue v-neck tees and black jeans with black converse. He prefers not to get in trouble and instead draws and paints to let out his emotions. He wears a bracelet that his mother gave him when he was younger.

Brittany is the oldest daughter of Justin and Katie. She has her black hair up in pigtails and her brown eyes sparkle when she is around her friend Francis. She wears a black and grey striped tee and blue jeans. She loves Francis like a brother and is always helping him to control his insanity, but it sometimes gets too much for her to handle and she gets emotional.

Daniel is the youngest son of Courtney and Trent. He looks the most like his father, but acts the most like his mother. He has his father's hair, eyes, and skin tone. He wears plain white collared tee shirts and dress pants. He always wants things to go his way and is the class president of his school. His dream is to be the president. He is a C.I.T. and loves it when everything goes according to plan. His room is so organized, there's rumors going around that he has OCD.

Cynthia is the oldest daughter of Bridgette and DJ. She looks more like her mother than her father. She has tanner skin than her mother, but lighter than her father. She has light brown hair that always turns blonde in the summer when she is constantly surfing. She has her mother's brown eyes. She wears light blue tee shirts and jean shorts going down to her knees. Her dream is to be a Vet and take care of all the hurt little animals that can't help themselves. She loves to go out and skate board with Allyson, her best friend.

Tania is the only child of Harold and Lashawna. She loves hip hop music and can actually dance to it. She will randomly quote nerdy movies when given the chance, but overall, she is an amazing friend and person. She looks exactly like her mother, but is a little skinnier. She wears red tees and grey jeans. Her best friends are Allyson and Cynthia.

Albert is the only son of Cody and Beth. He looks exactly like his father, yet has the quirkiness of his mother. He prefers to keep his head in books and can be found watching movies and playing video games on the days off of school. He wears blue polo tees and dark grey jeans. His hair is styled just like his father's. He hangs out with Francis, Nicolas, and Daniel.

Zachary is the middle son of Heather and Noah. Unlike his siblings, he has the paler complexion of his mother. He loves to rebel against his family. He is known as "the bad boy" and is always getting in trouble, but never got sent to Juvie due to his father's connections to the police department. He has black hair that he spikes and brown eyes like his mother. He dresses in plain black tees and jeans, his shoes are all black as well. His favorite person to be with is Allyson because he likes her, but won't admit it.

Francis is the second oldest son of Owen and Izzy. He has blonde hair like his father and his mother's brown eyes. He has the craziness that his mother has, but can control it more than his little brother can. His favorite thing to do is eat. He wears plain light blue tees and black jeans with green shoes. He tends to stick to Brittany's side, as she helps with his insanity, but does go off with the guys - Nicolas, Daniel, and Albert - whenever they want to play video games.

Nicolas is the only son of Geoff and Lindsay. He is the only kid to not have inherited the stupidity of Lindsay. He loves to party, but knows when to relax and study for school. He looks like his father, but has his hair shorter with no bangs. He has his father's blue eyes. He wears purple tee shirts with the first three buttons undone and simple blue jeans. He wears a necklace with a cowboy hat on it that he got from his father. He tends to hang out with his guy friends after school, but can be seen with Cynthia at the mall.

Evan is the only son of Tyler and Eva. He is a jock and looks like he doesn't belong in his family due to how handsome he looks. He is always staying after school and lifting weights. He wears plain grey v-neck tees and black jeans. He has black hair and his mother's eyes. His goal is to be a professional football player. He has a crush on an unlikely girl - Allyson - and hides it from everyone. He secretly skate boards behind his family because they don't think skate boarding is a real sport. He goes to the gym constantly over holiday breaks.

Daphne is the only daughter of Courtney and Trent. While she looks exactly like a younger version of her mother, she acts like her father. She wears purple v-neck tees and black jeans. She loves to rebel against her mother and refused to become a C.I.T. or run for Class President. She plays in Drake's band on the drums. She has a crush on Drake, but her parents forbade her from dating until she was 18. She wants to dye her hair, but her mother won't let her. She gets into arguments with Allyson for no reason.

Margret is the youngest daughter of Geoff and Lindsay. She prefers to hang out with only the popular kids and is an honorary member of the fashion police, as she is too young to be an official member. Her dream is to become a fashion designer and to throw the biggest and wildest party ever when she achieves that dream. She wears pink shirts and mini-skirts. Her hair is blonde and her eyes are the same blue as her mother's.

Louis is the youngest son of Heather and Noah. He looks like a miniature version of his father and has the same attitude. He dresses like his father did when he was on TDI - much to Noah's amusement as Louis doesn't even know that show. He is a bookworm who refuses to do anything until he has finished his three chapters for the day.

Travis is the youngest son of Owen and Izzy. He looks like the male version of his mother but with his father's hair. He wears green tees and black jeans. He loves to go off on crazy adventures around town and was always a playful kid. He loves going insane, but knows when to stay sane and calm. He has a very high IQ, but refuses to go up in grades due to not being able to see his friend Louis if he were to.

Jasmine is the youngest daughter of Bridgette and DJ. She loves to surf and looks like her father. She has her father's skin tone, hair and eye color, and personality. Her dream is to be a professional Chef. She is always helping her father out in the kitchen at home. She wears light green tees and blue jeans. She is always kind to everyone she comes in contact with, even if they are not kind to her.

Lisa is the youngest daughter of Katie and Justin. She takes more after her father than her mother and is even a model for fashion companies. Her dream is to be the most well-known model of her time. She wears light colored tees paired with black skirts or light colored dresses when she feels like it. Her best friend is Jasmine, who is always telling her how beautiful she is and how successful she can be.

Anthony is the only son of Sadie and Ezekiel. He looks exactly like his father, but has the clinginess to friends that his mother has. He hangs out with Lisa and Jasmine whenever he gets the chance. He wears grey tees and blue jeans with a dark grey sweatshirt. He loves to play video games and will sometimes play with Francis and his friends when he is being baby sat by Beth and Cody.

A/N: Well, that's everyone. It's time to write the first chapter. I plan on making the chapters focus on one character while the story progresses from a different perspective every chapter. The POV will always be third person. Another thing, the series stopped after Total Drama Action in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

The Children of Total Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

Chapter One: The First Day

Chapter Perspective: Drake, son of Gwen and Duncan

Drake groaned as his alarm clock woke him up. He did not want today to be happening. It was his first day of senior year and he was not ready.

"Drake, come downstairs when you're ready." He heard his mother call from downstairs.

"Be down in a minute!" He called back before getting out of bed and taking off his pajamas. He then pulled on his typical outfit, a midnight blue v-neck tee shirt and black jeans accompanied by black converse. He looked in the mirror at his reflection. Seeing his teal and black hair out of place, he started to run a comb through it and fixed it so his bangs went to his eye brows and the back of his hair went to the middle of his neck. After fixing his hair, he walked quickly down the stairs. If his mother called him downstairs, it must mean breakfast is ready.

"You're not going to ditch today, are you?" He heard his father ask.

"No, I'm not going to ditch today." His twin sister, Allyson, responded.

"Good morning everyone," Drake greeted, "what's for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs with a side of bacon." His mother informed him as she set his plate on the table.

"So what are you doing after school today, Drake?" His father asked as he sat across from him.

"I just have band practice." Drake told his father.

"Duncan, tell the kids about what we got them." His mother told his father.

"I thought you were going to tell them, Gwen." Duncan said, sticking his tongue out at his wife. Drake had seen pictures of them when they had been teenagers and they looked exactly the same.

"Allyson, Drake, we got you both parking passes for senior year." Gwen told her kids.

"Thanks mom, dad, I really was not looking forward to taking the bus!" Allyson said. Drake was surprised she didn't correct their mother. Allyson preferred to go by 'Ally' over her real name.

"Thanks guys. I should finish getting ready." Drake said as he finished his food. He looked over at Allyson and saw she was already ready. Her black hair was brushed and straightened besides the spikes she had on her bangs and the way her hair stopped at the bottom. Her bangs were dyed lime green as well as two streaks in her hair on the outside. She had worn her typical clothes, black v-neck tee shirt and black skinny jeans accompanied by the skull necklace their father gave her and her black and lime green high top DC shoes. Her black and lime green backpack was next to her chair on the floor.

"That's what you get for sleeping in." Allyson told Drake, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, yeah, not all of us can survive on three hours of sleep." Drake said, referring to the fact Allyson always stayed up late, yet somehow managed to get up early without any problems.

"Your passes are already in your cars." Duncan told his kids.

"I expect you not to ditch the first week of school." Gwen told Allyson.

"Don't worry, mom. I don't plan on ditching for the first two weeks, and then all bets are off." Allyson informed her mother. Allyson was lucky, she could get away with ditching because she always did school work early and always got good grades. In fact, Drake had seen her working and finishing the work for the first three months of school. As it was only August, that meant she had completely cleared herself to be free Halloween night, which also happened to be their birthday.

"She did a lot of work over the summer. I'm surprised she got so much work done despite only having worked on it for three weeks." Duncan told Gwen.

"Allyson's lucky she can do a month's work in a week." Drake said, sighing as he only got B's in his classes besides art and music.

"You should finish getting ready, Drake. Don't forget your guitar." Gwen told her son as she began to clean up the table from breakfast.

"I'm heading out to school now. I'll be hanging out with Tania and Cynthia after school. We're finally teaching Tania how to skate board." Allyson told her family as she grabbed her backpack from the floor.

"Don't get hurt and have fun." Gwen told her daughter.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Allyson said, giving her mother a reassuring smile.

"Bye Allyson, have a good day at school." Duncan said.

"Bye mom, bye dad. See ya at school, Drake." Allyson called over her shoulder as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"I just need to grab my backpack and necklace, and then I'll be heading out." Drake told his parents as he got out of his chair. He ran upstairs and grabbed his necklace. It was a midnight blue gem that his mother gave him. He then scanned the room for his backpack and grabbed it from the floor next to his desk.

"Bye Drake, have fun at school and band practice." His parents called as he ran out the door. He had put his guitar in his trunk already. Allyson's black 2005 Chevy Camero with lime green racing stripes was gone by the time he got outside. In the driveway was his 2010 midnight blue Ford Mustang with black racing stripes. He loved his car and unlocked it, climbing in and throwing his backpack into the passenger seat. He closed the door, starting the car and shifting it to reverse, pulling out of the driveway and heading off to school.

"Hey Drake, glad to see you got a parking pass." Albert said as Drake got out of his car. He was the son of Cody and Beth. Drake could tell he was the son of Cody because he looked like a miniature version of his father. He was wearing a blue polo and dark grey jeans.

"Parents just told Ally and me this morning at breakfast." Drake told Albert.

"Yeah, kind of funny how you two are right next to each other as well." Albert told Drake, pointing to Ally's car right next to his.

"That stinks. So where are you parked, Albert?" Drake asked.

"Right there and please call me Al this year. Albert is way too formal." Al told his friend, pointing to the car a few rows down. It was a blue 2010 Ford Taurus.

"All right, might want to tell the fellow band mates at practice today." Drake said as they started walking into the school. The school was just called 'High School' as there was only one in this town. The elementary, intermediate, and middle schools were exactly the same way.

"Yeah, I have my keyboard in my car. I can't wait to finally practice after a summer of not being able to get together." Al said, rubbing the back of his head. Drake realized how true that was; Al and his father had gone to visit his mother's family. Daphne, the drummer, and her family were camping all summer long. Brittany, the bassist, had gone on a cruise with her family and had brought Francis, the manager, with her. Lastly, Nicolas, the lead vocals, had been too busy partying to want to practice.

"I hope they all remember we have practice." Drake said as they walked down the main hallway, heading to the cafeteria to briefly see people in the 5 minutes before the bell rang.

"What do you have first period?" Al asked Drake.

"I have painting first period. Why don't we just compare schedules?" Drake suggested. Al nodded and took out his schedule.

"We have science, history, lunch, and gym together. That's second, third, fifth, and seventh period together." Al said as he put his schedule away.

"I know we have gym the same time as my sister. I like the co-ed gym class and all; I just don't like how my sister and I are always grouped up together." Drake sighed.

"Hey, how long are you two going to be standing there?" The boys heard a girl's voice say. Drake looked up and saw Daphne. She looked exactly like a miniature version of her mother. Except for the fact she wore different clothes. She wore a purple v-neck tee shirt with black tights and a black tutu, instead of her regular black skinny jeans, along with her black and purple high-top converse.

"Hey Daphne, we were just looking for you." Al said, rubbing the back of his head.

"All of the other band members are over there." Daphne told the two as she pointed to the table in the left hand corner at the other end of the cafeteria.

"Hey guys!" Nicolas yelled from the table. Al and Drake waved at their friend. He was wearing his trademark purple shirt with the first three buttons undone and blue jeans with black vans.

"Come on, let's get over there." Daphne told the two as she grabbed their wrists, pulling them to the other side of the cafeteria. Despite being a year younger, Daphne caught Drake's attention and he fell for her - hard. She wasn't allowed to date because of her stupid strict parents, Trent and Courtney, so he kept his feelings to himself.

"Hey you two!" Brittany said as she pulled them both into a giant hug. She was the daughter of Justin and Katie.

"Hey Drake, hey Al." Francis greeted. He was the son of Owen and Izzy. Drake and Al both gave him a bro hug and then gave Nicolas one.

"So what did you do this summer, Drake? You were the only one not to go on vacation." Nicolas said.

"Well, Nicolas, I practiced guitar and hung out at my mom's art studio this summer." Drake said, missing the smell of drying paint.

"I told you before, it's Nick. That sounds fun and all, but you should have come to the yacht for the crazy sick party my dad let me throw!" Nick told his friend.

"I don't really like to party and you know that." Drake said, rolling his eyes. Sometimes Nick got on Drake's nerves when he was talking about partying.

"Well, we should head to first period." Francis said just as the bell rang.

"I'll see ya guys after school at the studio." Drake said, referring to the music studio where they recorded and produced their music.

"See ya." He heard the others say as he walked towards the art hallway. It was the way Drake had entered the cafeteria, but on the other side of the theater.

"Glad to see all you students taking an interest in the arts." The teacher, Ms. Raven told the class. She was a younger teacher, having just started here a few years ago. Drake noticed that only one person he kind of knew was in the class and that was Zachary, the middle son of Heather and Noah. Surprisingly, he looked more like his mother than his father. His hair was black with spikes. He had the paler complexion his mother had. Drake also noticed the fact there were only 10 kids in the class. That wasn't too surprising as this school wasn't very big and didn't have many students enrolled.

"Yeah, that's cool and all, but when can we do the graffiti part of art?" Zachary asked the teacher. Zachary was known for tagging the sides of buildings and even the sidewalks. He never got in trouble though, because his dad worked as a lawyer with the police.

"Well, Zachary, that's not until next month." Ms. Raven told him. The other students looked at Ms. Raven like she had grown a second head. No one ever called Zachary by his real name. He always went by Zacky.

"Never call me that stupid name ever again. It's Zacky. Zackary is the stupid as hell name my idiot parents gave me!" Zacky told the teacher, breaking his pencil in multiple places.

"Call the hell down, she didn't know." Drake told Zacky with a roll of his eyes.

"You mind repeating that for me, Goth-boy?" Zacky angrily asked Drake.

"Nah, I'm perfectly fine with saying it once, Zachary." Drake said with a smirk. He didn't even care if he got called 'Goth-boy' because he wasn't even one. Reacting was what got you in trouble with Zacky.

"You're just lucky I don't feel like getting into a fight on my first day of school." Zacky said, crossing his arms and laying his head down on the table. The rest of class went by uneventful except for this girl, Hillary, asking for Drake's number. He gave it to her without hesitation as she was a hot blonde. Drake was happy that the bell rang soon after that so he could go and see his best friend, Al.

"So you really called him Zachary?" Al asked for the fiftieth time after Science. They had done nothing but this lame group activity.

"For the fiftieth time, yes, I did. I had to show him he didn't affect my life in any way, shape, or form." Drake said with an eye roll.

"Dude, look over there. Your sister is talking with him." Al said, pointing at Ally and Zacky.

"Yeah, I know. They're friends. I don't see why, he's just a no-good punk." Drake told Al, looking away from his sister.

"Well, I found out the rest of the band, besides Daphne because she's a grade lower, is in our next class." Al told Drake, remembering when he compared his schedules with the others during first period when they all had math together.

"Cool. I heard we have one of the best and chill teachers." Drake said, realizing they had Mr. Thompson. He was also one of the younger teachers. All they ended up doing was sitting and doing whatever they wanted in History.

"Well, I have to get to math now." Drake told Al when they stopped by the stairwell. He had math in the orange hallway, which was upstairs, whereas he had just gotten out of history which was in the yellow hallway, which was downstairs.

"I'll see ya in lunch. We'll sit at the same table as last year." Al told Drake as he walked up the stairs.

"See ya then." Drake called over his shoulder. He had no idea who was in his math class.

"Hey Drake, it's about time we had a class together." He heard Daniel, the youngest son of Courtney and Trent, say from across the room as he walked inside.

"It's not fair; I should be in the same class as Ally…" Drake heard Tania complain from next to Daniel. Tania was the only child of Lashawna and Harold and looked like her mother, just skinnier. Daniel looked exactly like his father except for the fact he was wearing a white collared shirt and fancy dress pants. Tania wore a simple red tee shirt with grey jeans.

"Ally's not in a math class this year. She hasn't been since she tested out of it freshman year." Drake reminded Tania. They were in the most advanced class for their grade, Calculus.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Tania said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was only us three. We are the smartest of our class next to Allyson." Daniel said, looking through his notes. Drake was sure he wrote down everything to the finest detail in that notebook of his.

"Yes, you three are the only kids in this class. The reason there are more desks is the fact that I teach more than just this class." The teacher, Mr. Huntley, told the three kids.

"What do we have to learn today?" Daniel asked, almost too eagerly.

"Today we will go over the summer packet." Mr. Huntley said in a sarcastic voice.

"What summer packet?" Daniel asked before he could catch the sarcasm.

"We didn't have one. He was saying it sarcastically." Tania informed Daniel. Drake let out a chuckle. Daniel always took everything so seriously.

"We don't need to learn anything new today. Just work on the homework you have tonight." Mr. Huntley told the three before going onto is computer.

"Man, being smart really stinks sometimes. I'm stuck in a class with Mr. Class President…" Drake told Al while they were in line for lunch.

"That really does stink. How come you're not complaining about Ally being in your class?" Al asked. The line moved forward and they were able to get their food. Today it was cheese pizza with fries as a side a choice of soda.

"Everyone seems to have forgotten that Ally tested out of all the required academic classes back when we were freshmen." Drake sighed, grabbing a mountain dew from the mini-fridge where the school stored all the drinks.

"Oh yeah, it must stink knowing that you won't be known as the smart sibling." Al said to Drake as he got an orange fanta.

"I am just as smart as her, I just don't test well." Drake told Al with a glare.

"I know, I know. Hey, be happy, your crush just so happens to be in our lunch." Al said, nudging Drake's elbow with his own.

"I don't have a crush." Drake said, immediately thinking of Daphne.

"Let's just sit down." Al said, taking a seat next to Nicolas when they got to the table. Drake sat next to Daphne and talked to her the entire time, causing lunch to go by quickly.

After lunch, English went by quickly and gym went by like a blur. Drake just wanted to get to the studio and practice. They would be practicing a song he wrote.

"Hey Drake, do you mind if I get a ride to the studio from you?" Drake heard Daphne asked from behind him.

"Sure, just follow me to my car." He told her, leading her to his car and unlocking it.

"Thanks. I doubt either of my parents would have taken me. My mom won't let any of besides her, dad, and David to have a car. David only has a car because he's in college." Daphne said sadly.

"Hey, it'll be all right. It's not like you have to live with her forever." Drake said as they climbed in and closed the doors.

"I know. I just wish she'd give me more freedoms. She won't even let me date! Dad's even on her side!" Daphne complained loudly.

"I will admit that that's crazy." Drake told her as he pulled out of the parking spot, noticing that Ally's car was still there as he drove passed.

"It's just that there's this guy I really want to date, but I can't. She's so unfair to us." Daphne said with a sigh.

"Who's this guy you're suddenly interested in?" Drake asked, hiding the jealousy in his voice as he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Just this guy I've been friends with for a long time." Daphne said, looking out the window. The rest of the car ride was silent as Drake drove to the studio.

"All right, people. As the last thing for today, we are practicing Drake's new song and he actually is going to sing this one." Nick told the band, handing Drake the microphone and taking Drake's guitar. Drake was really nervous. What if he blew it? This song was written to let Daphne know how he felt, but he couldn't make it too obvious…

"Here goes take one of 'Blinded by you.'" Drake said into the microphone. The band got ready, the instruments playing their parts in the background as Drake began to sing:

_I can't stop my eyes from staring when I see you_

_You're the reason I can't think straight_

_I can't see anyone else when you're around_

_Just trying not to become blind by your beauty_

_You tell me it's so unfair_

_Well Hun, it's not fair we can't be_

_Just trying to wait for our time_

_It's hard to do when you leave me blind_

_We should be together,_

_But we can't 'cause of your parents_

_They're too strict_

_You should be allowed to be happy_

_Just trying to hold onto you_

_Can be such a pain_

_Your parents hate mine_

_That's not even our fault_

_You tell me it's unfair_

_Well Hun, it's not fair we can't be_

_Just trying to wait for our time_

_It's so hard when you leave me blind_

_My friends know how I feel_

_Sadly, you have no clue_

_I wish I could say it_

_I get too nervous and stumble_

_I wish I could say it_

_You have no idea how_

_Much I love you_

_You can't possibly feel the same_

_You tell me it's unfair_

_Well Hun, it's not fair we can't be_

_Just trying to wait for our time_

_It's so hard when you leave me blind_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_You're driving me crazy_

_All I have to do is close my eyes,_

_And BAM! You're there!_

_Why do you have to make_

_Me feel this way!_

_I can't help but_

_Be left blinded by you_

_I love you_

The song ended with those three words, but before it, but instruments had already cut off.

"Wow dude, that was deep." Al told his best friend.

"I think that's all we can do for today. We'll get it recorded next week." Francis told the band.

"Can someone else take Daphne home? My parents need me home for dinner." Drake asked his fellow band mates.

"I'll take her." Al volunteered. Daphne's house was on the way to his from the studio anyway.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." Drake left with that, going to his car after grabbing his guitar from Nick. He couldn't even look back and see Daphne's reaction. He didn't want to get rejected, like he knew he would.

"You're home right on time, Drake." Gwen told her son as he walked through the door.

"Yeah, I know. Some people had to leave practice early." Drake lied. He didn't need his mom prying into his social life.

"Well, come sit down and eat. Your sister's not home yet." Duncan said as he sat at the table.

"Who said I wasn't here yet?" Ally asked as she climbed through the kitchen window, startling their mother.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Gwen asked her daughter.

"You say it at least once, maybe twice, a week. Honestly, it's more convenient than the front door some days. Drake had just closed the door, so I went through the window." Ally said with a shrug.

"Now that everyone's here, can we eat?" Duncan asked Gwen.

"Yes, we can eat." Gwen said.

"How was your first day of senior year, you two?" Duncan asked his kids.

"It was fine besides being stuck in autos with Nick. He talks too much about partying. On the bright side, means I just got invited to a party Friday night." Ally told her family.

"Mine was fine except for that Zachary kid being in my art class." Drake said, remembering what happened in class.

"You mean you have a class with Heather and Noah's son?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, he hates being called Zachary. He even went on a rant when the teacher called him by his real name." Drake explained.

"Well, that's just strange. Heather and Noah's other kids are totally calm and collected." Ally said.

"I guess he's just a rebel. I'd rebel if Heather was my mother." Gwen told her kids.

"Well, it's time for you two to go to bed." Duncan said as he noticed it was after midnight. Dinner had ended quickly and then the family had gone off to do their own things. They always went to the living room to talk about their day before Drake and Ally went to bed.

"Night mom, night dad." Ally said as she headed down the stairs. Drake lived on the third floor, their parents lived on the second floor, and Ally lived in the basement. They lived in a bigger-sized house due to Duncan and Gwen being rich.

"Good night, everyone." Drake said as he walked upstairs. He was still in a daze when he went into his bedroom because of what he stupidly did at band practice today. He basically told Daphne exactly how he felt about her. Drake's mind went blank as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

End of Chapter One

A/N: Well, now that this is done, time for me to sleep for three hours. I hope you guys enjoyed. Yes, I know I did not introduce everyone, there's a reason for that. Next chapter will be from the perspective of Tim, the oldest son of Katie and Justin! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

The Children of Total Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

Chapter Two: Damaged

Perspective: Tim, son of Justin and Katie

WARNING: Dark themes later in the chapter

"We should go out to a club tonight." Tim suggested to his roommate, David, who was the son of Courtney and Trent. They had another roommate, August, who was visiting his family. August was the oldest son of Izzy and Owen. They lived in an apartment right by the college they went to. It had three bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room. Tim and David were currently in the living room.

"Eh, I'm not really in the mood to go to The Crescent tonight." He replied.

"We could go to the quad and see what's up there." Tim suggested, remembering that the college kids loved to hang out at the quad. Their friends would also be there.

"Sure, that's fine with me." David said, looking at his watch, "I just need to be home by nine to study."

"That's fine by me. I can go to The Crescent after that." Tim said, running his hand through his black hair. It would give him a chance to take his mind off what he had been thinking about for the past few days.

"Let's go, then." David called over his shoulder as he walked out of the apartment. Tim followed him and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Tim, what are you doing on Saturday?" A random girl asked him. She had red hair and light brown eyes. She wore a black tee shirt and a pleated black mini-skirt with white tights.

"I don't make plans in advance." Tim said with a smirk. Tim always played it like a cool guy around girls. He only liked Katelyn.

"Oh, well, if you're free Saturday night, just give me a call." The girl said with a wink and handed Tim a sheet of paper with her number and name on it.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said as he put the paper in his pocket. Things like this always happened to him. Tim sighed deeply before walking over to where David was with their group of friends.

"Hey Tim, what's going on in your life?" One of the guys asked. He had his hair dyed neon green and was wearing bright blue contacts. He wore black jeans with rips all over the place and a band tee shirt that said "A Blood-stained Iris" on the front beneath a purple Iris that looked like it had been dipped in blood.

"Not much has been going on. Just picking up random numbers from girls and wondering when I'll be visiting home next. What's with you, Reaper?" Tim asked his friend, taking the red bull another friend had offered him.

"Oh, nothing at all, just trying to figure out what songs "A Blood-stained Iris" is going to put on their new album." Reaper said. The group of friends included Reaper, Sampson, Carmen, Kyle, and Pixel. Reaper and Pixel had been dating for two years so far. Pixel, the girl in question, had bright purple hair and red contact lenses. Tonight she sported a plain black tutu and the same band tee that Reaper wore. Sampson was more like David; he had been raised to be like his father, an uptight accountant. Sampson had dirty blonde hair and amber eyes. Tonight he was wearing a black collared shirt and dress pants. Kyle was more like Tim, a pretty boy with a laid back style. Kyle had charcoal black hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. He wore a plain grey tee shirt and blue jeans. Carmen had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a simple white tee shirt with a black tank top underneath and a black mini-skirt with black leggings.

"You know my little sister's in that band, right?" Tim asked him.

"Really?!" Pixel asked in surprise.

"She's the bassist." Tim replied with a nod.

"That's awesome! Can we meet her?" Reaper asked excitedly.

"Maybe if she comes to visit one day." Tim said, rubbing the back of his head. Time flew by when they were just talking like this. He couldn't believe he actually knew people who could just make time fly by. There weren't people back home that could do this.

"Tim, I'm heading back up to the room. I'll see ya tomorrow morning." David said when it was nine.

"I'll see ya then." Tim said as David walked away.

"So, you want to go to The Crescent tonight?" Reaper asked the others.

"You guys go on without me. I have to study some more." Sampson told the group.

"I'm up for it." Pixel said, wrapping her arm around Reaper's.

"Me too." Kyle said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"As long as I get a dance with you, Tim." Carmen said with a wink. She was joking. Carmen was like a little sister to Tim.

"Then what are we waiting for? I'll drive." Tim said, walking toward his car which was in the student parking lot.

"Where's August? Isn't he yours and David's roommate?" Pixel asked, remembering August hadn't been there.

"Oh, he's visiting home this week. His classes don't start until next week and his parents need him at home or something like that." Tim said, taking his keys out of his pocket when they got close to his car.

"Well, he needs to hang out with us more. He's ALWAYS visiting his family!" Carmen complained.

"Not his fault that his mother and brothers are crazy psychos." Kyle told her.

"Yeah, his mom is really crazy. He's lucky he's actually sane." Reaper said. They had all heard stories about August's family. Tim was the only one who had actually met them.

"They're not as bad as August makes them out to be." Tim told them while unlocking his car.

"Shot gun!" Kyle yelled before Carmen could.

"Pixel gets middle seat." Reaper said as he climbed in. Pixel had already taken her designated seat. She always sat in the middle because she and Reaper never liked to be too far apart from each other.

"We should get there when free admission and drinks for the rest of the night starts." Tim informed the others. He and the other two got into their seats and buckled in. It was a rule in Tim's car; he refused to drive if even one person didn't have their seat belt on.

"That's perfect. That's when the best girls are there." Kyle said, relaxing in his seat and putting his hands behind his head.

"All the cute guys will be there, too." Carmen added from her seat behind Kyle. The car ride was uneventful, as they did not do the Chinese Fire Drill in Tim's car. It was his baby. Sure it was a 1996 Chrysler Imperial, but it was his baby.

"Here we are." Tim announced as they pulled into the parking space.

"Time to get some numbers!" Kyle and Carmen both yelled as they got out of the car, practically running into the club.

"Let's go and dance!" Pixel said to Reaper and they headed inside as well. Time stayed back and made sure the doors were locked. Just as he was heading inside the club, his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He asked when he picked it up.

"Hey, it's me. I'm trying to study, but I can't help but feel lost." David said from the other end.

"I just got to the club. I can help you when I get back." Tim said, knowing he just wanted to get all these thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't help but think of Katelyn and how much he liked her, but she liked this other guy, Jeremy. That was okay, he guessed because he secretly liked David. Only Reaper and Pixel knew that Tim was bi-sexual. They promised to keep it a secret from everyone, especially David. They knew how he felt about him as the way Tim looked at David was the same way they looked at each other.

"Okay, I'll try to study something else." David replied, sounding disappointed. '_Wait, what? David never sounds disappointed about anything. It must be my mind playing tricks on me,'_ Tim thought.

"I'll talk to you when I get home, all right?" Tim asked David.

"Yeah, all right. See ya when you get home." David said, hanging up before anything else was said.

"What is it about you that drives me crazy?" Tim asked the phone, acting like he was still talking to David. Despite his strong and laid back personality, it really hurt him not to know how David felt about him.

"Are you coming in or not?" Pixel asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, David just called me." Tim said, trying not to sound upset.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and walking over to him.

"Yeah, I think that would be nice." Tim said with a fake smile, "what about Reaper?"

"He knows I went out to get you."

"Let's sit on the bench over there." Tim said, pointing to the bench that was sitting outside the club. It was where teens would wait for their rides to come and get them after the teen nights that The Crescent had.

"Sounds like a plan." Pixel said, pulling Tim over to the bench and sitting down.

"What do you want to know?" Tim asked her, sitting with his back against the wall.

"Why don't you tell me when you realized that you liked David?" Pixel asked.

"It's a long story, so here it goes." Tim said, taking a deep breath.

~Flashback~

"Hey Tim! You're still coming over after school, right?" Tim's best friend, David, asked him.

"Yeah, totally!" Tim replied. It was sophomore year in high school and the boys were totally inseparable even though they only had gym and lunch together.

"I just got new laser tag guns, so I was thinking you, me, and August could play a free-for-all game or two." David said, sounding excited. It was the first time his mom had let him do anything fun this entire year. His dad had to convince her that it was time for a growing boy to have fun instead of having his creativity suppressed. Tim had been there for that argument.

"That sounds like it sound be fun." Tim said, looking at his friend. He noticed that when the light hit David the right way, it made his eyes sparkle and brought out his handsome features. Wait, handsome? Since when did Tim think his best GUY friend was handsome?! This was weird. '_Am I starting to like David as more than a friend?_' Tim asked himself, '_I can't like a guy. I'm straight, right?'_

"Are you okay?" David asked Tim, "You look a little sick."

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Is it still a sleep over?" Tim asked, looking down at his feet. He couldn't believe he was feeling this way about his guy friend. It was just crazy. He'd never liked a guy this was before. It was a very strange feeling for him.

~End of Flashback~

"So you started liking him sophomore year?" Pixel asked.

"Yeah, it ended up being a sleep over and I just couldn't help but watch him sleep." Tim admitted sheepishly. "God that sounded so wrong!"

"Just a little!" Pixel said with a laugh.

"It's not like I wanted to fall for him. I just did." Tim said with a sigh.

"The heart wants what the heart wants. You can't change that." Pixel responded, patting her friend on the back.

"Yeah, I really need to work on listening to my heart and not worrying about what might happen." Tim said, looking up at the sky with a giddy smile on his face.

"Good. Now, we should go inside and dance." Pixel said, standing up. Tim followed suit and got up. Together, they walked into the club. Tim remembered the first time he took David here. It took a lot of convincing.

~Flashback~

"Why did you drag me here and away from my C.I.T. stuff?" David asked as Tim parked the car. David took a look at the outside of the club. It looked like a warehouse building, but had a neon sign saying "The Crescent" above the doors, which were closed. There was also a giant crescent moon painted all over the side of the building. It got its name from that design. The building, while being converted into a club, had been marked by a graffiti artist and the owners had decided to just keep it, as it was less expensive than painting over it.

"Because you need to learn how to have fun instead of staying inside studying all the time." Tim said as the two started walking inside. He knew David had never been to a place like this. It was a Saturday night and they were now juniors in high school. David's parents had been told that he was sleeping over at Tim's house and they kept their plans for tonight a secret. David had completely forgotten about it and had gotten to studying for his C.I.T. exam that was coming up so he could just be a counselor. Tim practically had to drag him.

"But this is a CLUB! We shouldn't be coming here. This is for people in their twenties!" David started to argue.

"Relax. It's teen night. Besides, you can get into this club for regular nights when you're 18." Tim assured his friend, grabbing him by the arm and leading him to the actual part of the club, as they had to go down a long hallway to get to the dance room. As the pair got closer and closer to the room, the music got louder. Soon, it was too loud for them to hear each other and the floor began to vibrate from the intensity of the speakers. It was a type of music playing that neither of them had heard of. They had heard some people call it "Trance" music. Other times they played "Dub step," another newer music genre to them. It was to be expected to discover music that was new to them, but not to someone else. They lived in a small town after all.

"So did you enjoy tonight?" Tim asked David with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I actually did. Thanks for taking me tonight." David replied, returning the grin.

~End of Flashback~

"Come and dance with me, Tim!" Carmen shouted when she spotted him.

"All right, just let me put my drink down first." Tim said with a smirk, he was still shoving his emotions down, something he always did. He set his Mountain Dew on the table where Pixel and Reaper were sitting.

"Have fun, dude." Reaper told Tim with a wink. Pixel lightly hit Reaper on the arm. Tim walked over to Carmen and pulled her into a tango. Sure, that's not how you danced to this music, but they didn't care. This is how they were with each other. They just liked to be like this because it's who they are.

"Thanks for dancing with me." Carmen said when they decided to take a break and sit by Reaper and Pixel.

"No problem. Have you seen Kyle?" Tim asked.

"He's working on getting numbers still. He's gotten quite a few." Pixel told him. Kyle was a total player, but that was just a disguise. He was really nice to the girls he was dating. He just could hardly ever get a date because not a lot of girls thought they wouldn't be just another notch under his belt.

"I hope he finds a decent girl soon. He needs a girlfriend just like I need a boyfriend." Carmen sighed.

"Why don't you two date already? We all see the way you look at each other. It's obvious you two like each other." Tim said, rolling his eyes.

"I couldn't date Kyle. It wouldn't work out and I don't want to ruin our friendship. That's why you shouldn't date that female best friend of yours." Carmen said, taking a sip of her Pepsi.

"It's different, though. I feel a connection to Katelyn." Tim said, staring blankly at Carmen. It was a forbidden subject to tell Tim to not date Katelyn.

"Stop this topic right now." Kyle said from behind Carmen, causing her to jump in surprise.

"How much of that did you hear?" Carmen asked worriedly.

"I heard enough." He said, sitting on the other side of Tim. Kyle now had a pissed off mood to him, Tim could tell.

"I think we should head back to school now." Pixel suggested, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I agree with you and since I'm everyone's ride, we all have to go." Tim said, standing up and heading out. He didn't need to turn around to see the others following him, he knew they were.

"Kyle, get in the front." Reaper told the other boy. Kyle listened and sat in front. They all sat in the same places they did.

"Damn it all. Tonight was supposed to be fun! It was supposed to take my mind off everything!" Tim yelled into the car before climbing into the car and closing the door. He made sure everyone was buckled in and the doors were locked. The car ride was completely silent. Tim almost took the wrong way, which would lead him back home, as The Crescent was halfway between the college and his hometown. Each were half an hour to forty-five minutes away from the club.

"There, you guys got to your dorms from here." Tim said, kicking his friends out of his car when he pulled up to the front of the dorm building.

"Bye Tim." Everyone said one after the other. Tim just simply waved before driving back to the parking lot outside his apartment complex. He got out of the car after turning it off and closed the door, locking it. He sighed when he looked up to the window of his apartment. It was on the second floor and he just wanted to go to bed, but he also needed to help David study. He walked inside the building and climbed the stair case to his apartment.

"I'm home." Tim said softly when he entered the apartment. He looked to the couch and saw David asleep curled up in a blanket with a book on his lap. He must've fallen asleep while waiting for Tim to get home. Tim walked over to David and took the book off his lap. He checked the cover and saw it was the history book that his class required. _'Typical David…' _Tim mused in his head. He shook his head and gently placed the book on the coffee table.

"Tim… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…" David said. Tim looked up and saw David's eyes were still closed. He was talking in his sleep, again, and was apparently dreaming about Tim. Tim didn't stay to find out what he was talking about and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Afterwards, he went to his room, not going past David because his room was right next to the bathroom. He took off his shirt and looked down, seeing the scars on his sides.

"What are those scars?" Tim heard David ask from behind him.

"Funny, I thought you were asleep." Tim mused, turning to face David.

"Seriously, Tim, what are those scars from?" David repeated.

"I cut myself when we were sophomores." Tim replied simply.

"Why did you start?" David asked, walking closer to his friend. His voice had become increasingly concerned.

"I realized something about myself that year. It hurt so much that I couldn't tell anyone, so I cut myself because I was upset and angry."

"What exactly did you realize?" David asked with his voice very quiet and serious.

"That I was bi and in love with my best friend!" Tim yelled, slamming his fists down onto his bed.

"You're bi?" David asked extremely quietly.

"Yes damn it! I'm bi and I'm in love with you!" Tim yelled louder, growing angry with himself.

"Tim, I didn't know." David said, taking off his shirt and revealed that he had the same scars that Tim had.

"Why do you have those scars?" Tim asked it was his turn to be the concerned friends.

"Tim, why do you think I haven't dated any girls? It's not because they're all too good for me. It's because I'm gay." David said, looking into Tim's eyes. "And I'm in love with my best friend, too."

"Isn't August your best friend?" Tim asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, you're my best friend Tim. I'm in love with you. I have been since sophomore year as well." David told his best friend, pulling him into a tight hug.

"David… Are you serious right now?" Tim asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I am." He proved that statement true by giving Tim a kiss on the lips.

"Why did I keep this to myself for so long?" Tim asked him aloud.

"I don't know. All I know is that we should get some sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning. I know how you feel about Katelyn and I only want you happy." David said with a smile before leaving Tim's room. Tim still could not fully grasp this. He had just gotten his first kiss from the love of his life. He knew it was also David's first kiss as well. He needed to sleep on it tonight.

"Good morning, David." Tim said when he walked into the living room where said roommate was sitting on the couch and reading his counselor's manual. Not a big surprise there.

"Morning, Tim. I hope there are no bad feelings about last night." David said without taking his eyes off the page he was on.

"Of course there aren't any hard feelings. Why would there be?" Tim asked while walking to the kitchen which was connected to the living room, separated by only a row of counters.

"Because you still like Katelyn." David said with a small sigh.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything to me. We were honest and shared our feelings. There are no bad feelings about last night, in fact, I'm happy you feel the same way about me." Tim said with a smile on his face. Before David could respond, Tim's phone started ringing. Time picked it up after seeing it was Katelyn.

"Hey Tim, I just called to see how you were doing." Katelyn said. Tim could tell she was smiling just by the tone of her voice.

"Oh, I'm doing pretty well. I went to The Crescent last night. You remember there, don't you?" Tim asked her.

"Of course I do! In fact I'm going there with my new boyfriend Jeremy!" Katelyn told Tim cheerfully.

"I hope you have fun." Tim said with no emotion behind it.

"Well, I have to go; he's taking me mini-golfing!" Katelyn said, hanging up the phone right away. Tim's world took a complete one eighty and he felt broken. He didn't say anything to David as he took a knife out of the drawer.

"Tim, put that down." David said when he saw Tim holding the knife to his wrist.

"She's with Jeremy…" Tim said, pressing the knife to his wrist. David grabbed the knife handle and took it out of Tim's hand. Tim didn't struggle and just let it go. After setting down the knife, David hugged Tim tightly, not letting go for a long while.

"You still have me." David said softly. Jeremy was the oldest son of Noah and Heather. Tim didn't know why she chose Jeremy instead of him.

"Thank you David." Tim said, hugging his friend back tightly.

"Tim, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" David asked him with a genuine smile. Tim loved the way David could make everything better. He completely forgot about Katelyn and Jeremy and just embraced David.

"I would love to." Tim replied, smiling back.

~End of Chapter Two~

A/N: Well, how was that? What do you guys think about these two now being a couple? Tell me in the reviews or even PM me!


	4. Chapter 4

The Children of Total Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

Chapter Three: Perfect Girl

Perspective: Evan, son of Tyler and Eva

"How's school going so far?" Tyler asked his son. He, Evan, and Eva were in the exercise room of their house. It was a medium-sized room with a single window that was directly across from the door. In the room were various machines and weights. There was a dumbbell rack right next to the door. Next to that was a bench where they could either do leg lifts or bench presses. There was also a treadmill, an elliptical machine, a bike, and a rowing machine. The walls were painted a light blue color, the ceiling was painted white, and the floor was white carpet.

"It's going well. The first week was decent; I didn't have any trouble finding the new weight room. They changed the location and completely updating it. It's pretty sweet now." Evan explained to his father while lifting weights to do bicep exercises.

"That's cool. We'll have to check it out when the school has its open house." Eva told her son, she was currently doing bench presses while Tyler was her spotter.

"Yeah, I still want to know how you guys know my principal." Evan said, remembering how shocked his parents had been when he told them who the new principal was his freshman year.

"We don't know what you're talking about. How about you go out for a run?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Yeah, you did say something about going for a run after you finished your bicep exercises." Eva said while placing the bar back on the pegs in sat on.

"I guess I should go and do that now. But I won't forget this conversation." Evan said as he put the weights away in their place on the weight rack.

"Have fun and don't forget a water bottle. You wouldn't want to get dehydrated, would you?" Eva asked her son.

"True. I should get one before I leave. All right, I'll have my phone on me." Evan told his parents, walking out of the room and into the hallway. The halls were a darker blue than the exercise room, but it was still a calming color. The walls were littered with pictures of the family. Some were of the entire family, some were of just the kids, and some were individual pictures. Evan decided what he had on now was fine for running. He wore a black muscles shirt with black shorts and plain white socks folded into his blue sneakers. He was thankful the shorts had pockets. He hated it when he got running shorts without pockets. It meant he couldn't have his phone or his iPod, which he only brought with him on occasion.

"Leaving to go running?" Evan's older sister, Victoria, asked him when he walked into the living room. He had to go through the living room in order to get to the kitchen with the way his house was set up.

"Yeah, I need to go out and run." Evan replied as he turned toward his sister. Her long brown hair was up in low pigtails like it always was. Today she was wearing a bright red v-neck tee shirt and a black skirt. Evan was the only kid to inherit his mother's hair color. He loved his black hair, but kept it short because he couldn't deal with his mother judging him for long hair. He kept it close to being a buzz cut.

"Don't forget a water bottle." Victoria said, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV to watch another fashion show.

"I didn't plan on it, Vicky." He said as he went into the kitchen and pulled a water bottle out of the fridge.

"All right, well have fun on your run. Exercise is stupid; it makes you all sweaty and icky." Vicky said with a disgusted face.

"How are we related? Both you and Taylor don't like to exercise. Fashion is stupid. Why do you care if someone doesn't like your style? Just punch them in the face if they disagree with you." Evan told his sister, running the back of his hand across his forehead. He was still sweaty from lifting weights.

"We just don't like exercise." She told him with a shrug.

"I'll be home later. I'm running the mile track around the park." He explained as he walked out of the front door. Evan decided he would jog the quarter mile to the park before going to the start of the track. He would have to go passed the library and the giant hill. It was a pleasant run as the streets weren't too crowded with cars. It was a relatively small town, so everyone had an idea of who everyone was. Evan started jogging to the park after making sure his shoes were tied tightly. He jogged passed the library on the right-hand side on the road. He was on the left-hand side of the road on the sidewalk. The library was a simple 2-story building across from an empty field that had a gazebo by it. He would sometimes see Ally and her friends hanging out in it. Once in awhile, he would go over there and hang out with them as well. Evan soon reached the park, which was just over the giant hill that he decided to jog over.

Evan stood at the start of the track. He used a sign in front of the park for his marker. The track was a giant oval that surrounded the park. The park was split into six different sections; an area for little kids, an area for the teenagers who still hung out there, a basketball court, tennis courts, an area where a giant wooden red train was, and lastly, one of Evan's favorite areas, the skate park. The skate park took up the most room and was on the other side from where he was. He was going to see if Ally was there and strike up a conversation with her if she was. Evan began to run his first lap after tossing his water bottle on the ground next to the sign. The park was completely empty today, maybe because the mall was a better place to hang out with friends in current teenager's minds. All Evan was focusing on was the sound his sneakers made when they hit the pavement. _Tap, tap, tap, _was all that Evan heard in his mind. He knew he would run three laps before going over to the skate park.

"Hey, Evan. Did you just finish your run?" Ally asked from the other side of the fence that surrounded the skate park. Evan always walked half a lap as a cool down. He looked over and gave her a smile before walking up to the fence.

"Hey Ally, yeah, I just finished up." Evan replied as Ally smiled back.

"So when do you plan on skateboarding again?" She asked as she had once found him on his skateboard.

"Eh, I'm not sure when the next time will be. I didn't bring my board because Vicky was in the living room." He told her, rubbing the back of his head. He really liked Ally, but knew she had a thing for Zacky, so he didn't say anything.

"That's too bad. Had I known you'd be coming here today, I would have brought my spare skateboard." She said, laughing a little.

"Do you maybe want to go and see a movie if you're not doing anything?" Evan asked, looking at the ground. He knew he'd be rejected.

"Well, I find going to the movies tends to be boring and isn't a great way to bond with someone. I mean, how can you learn about someone if you're sitting there in silence while watching a movie?" Ally asked him, looking right at him when she gave her answer. It wasn't actually a rejection. _'Okay, Evan, think. What else would be a fun thing to do…? Maybe we could go play mini golf or go roller skating…' _He thought.

"Why don't we go roller skating, then?" Evan asked Ally.

"Sorry, I can't. I didn't want to say anything earlier, but I was invited to a bon fire with some friends." Ally said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, well, I hope you have fun, then." Evan said with a fake smile.

"Hey, why don't you come with me? I'd hate for you to have to sit at home by yourself." She suggested.

"Are you sure your friends wouldn't mind?" Evan asked, looking at her.

"Nah, they know you. I'm sure you got an invite. Haven't you checked your face book?" Ally asked, remembering it was an invite for all the current seniors as a means to celebrate the end of their first week of school.

"I haven't been on face book in awhile. I've been too busy working out and playing Football with the school." He explained.

"Well, you're coming with me to the bon fire. In the mean time, why not go home and take a shower and get changed?" She asked, taking out her car keys.

"I should probably go and do that. Why not come with and then we can hang out before the bon fire?"

"I have to go home and get my bass. It was requested that I bring it. Zacky's trying to start a band. I can pick you up and take you to the bon fire if you want." She suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"I'll see you in about an hour though." Ally said with a smile. _Has it really been that long? _Evan asked himself, _I mean, I did get here around three._

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Evan said. He was surprised when Ally gave him a big hug.

"I'll see you later!" Ally called as she ran out to her car. Evan sighed deeply and walked towards home with his hands in his pockets. He really hoped he could admit to Ally that he liked her tonight.

~End of Chapter Three~

A/N: I know this one's kind of short, I just ran out of ideas. Besides, this was kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter is an important one.


End file.
